A World Unknown
by Pheonix D. Tally
Summary: Yaoi and Yuri, about f people getting stuck on a differnet world and they gotta defeat the Dark Master, whose female! Pairings are Dark master/Tally, later on Lena/Tally, and Jack/Will
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_For which is lost shall be gained, when the Dark Master has all the power to destroy each being, four humans from one world shall appear in New Ark. These humans each having a significant value to defeat the Dark Master. Thy is essentially named the maker, the healer, the fighter, and the whisperer. They shall bring peace to the world and connect thy with_-

Ella sighed as she looked at where the page was missing from the parchment. She continued reading.

_Thy four humans shall be determined by their personalities. The maker, able to create anything out of any material within seconds, whether it be metal or wood, is sarcastic, sardonic, ignorant, and intelligent. The healer, able to use magic to fight or heal at any time, would be witty, carefree, cheery, and kind. The fighter, who can fight with any type of style, any type of weapon, should be hot-tempered, ill thinking, and playful. The whisperer, able to ask any being, either thy evil or good, for help and use the elements (Fire, Earth, Water, Air, and Metal), shall be calm, collected, and thoughtful. With these, they shall be balanced out._

Ella wrinkled her nose as her long silver hair got into her face. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

"When will that time be?" She asked the sky as her wings stretched.

The small fairy flew up from her perch on the branch and flew away to the Greenwood Garden, a safe haven for good magical beings like herself.


	2. A normal day

_**Chapter 1**_

_Do not be born good or handsome, but be born lucky._

_ -Russian Proverb_

**San Fransisco, CA**

Purple eyes twinkled as pop star, Lena Montgumery, laughed at her manager. Lena had red hair that was in a ponytail, but still reached her thighs. She was fairly built and slim, but still looked like a normal pop star.

Lena's manager had finished cooking dinner and they were now sitting across each other, but Tim was wearing his food. He had just hit the table and _everything_ landed on him. Even the water.

Tim grinned as his short brown hair and blue eyes glimmered.

"Sorry," he said.

Lena shook her head.

"You don't have to be sorry," She said, her Greek accent coming in full force.

Tim washed off and left for some new clothes, and said he'd be back tomorrow. Lena just smiled and nodded. When he left, Lena was putting the dishes away when a bright light engulfed her. When she looked at her surroundings, she concluded that she was in a field.

**Chicago, Illinois**

Mariah Carey music filled the car as the bluenette bobbed his head to the beat. The black eyed comedian smiled as he drove to the store. The comedian's name, Will Affni. He was the best stand up comedian in Chicago. Will stopped at the red light and sighed.

Will was Russian, and his family was well known descendants of a famous Russian king he forgot the name of. His family resented him for coming to America, but Will didn't care. He never liked them anyway.

Will's next thoughts were interrupted as a bright light shone and he was no longer in his car, but in a field. It was filled with flowers he had never seen before. Lena was looking at him.

"Hi," she said timidly.

'So...Pretty.' were his last thoughts as he welcomed the world of darkness.

**Los Angles, California**

The red head smiled as he saw the funny film from over eleven years ago, the time it was made being 2007. He had gray eyes and orange-red hair. His name was Jack Staffer, an actor. He was American and was well known in his film days.

Jack laughed as Peanut spoke to Hose in Spanish. Jeff Dunham looked at the two.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Speaking to Hose in his native language," The puppet said.

"Well don't do that," Jeff frowned.

"Well why not?!" Peanut asked.

"Well it makes me feel left out," Jeff pouted.

Peanut looked around the audience before looking back at Jeff.

"HUH?!" He asked.

"Well I don't know Spanish," Peanut was about to say something but stared at Jeff. Even Hose Jalapeño on a Stick stared at him.

When Jeff stared back at him, he turned away and started to hum.

"Picture if you will," Peanut said.

"Look, Hose, your a natural kind of guy," Jeff said, "What makes you happiest in life?"

"My BMW" Hose said.

"He has a BMW."

"Yea, a big Mexican woman," Peanut laughed. Jeff glared at him.

"On a stick," Hose said.

Jack laughed with his eyes closed, but suddenly, he didn't hear his tv. He opened his eyes to find him self the field with Lena and and unconscious Will.

"What the hell?"

**Seattle, Washington**

Pheonix D. Tally sighed as she set her keys on her kitchen table. She had just gotten home from the auto shop and man was she tired. Tally was a mechanic. She had long black hair that ended just over her thighs, and red eyes. She wasn't famous.

Tally is Japanese. Her family was well known as the richest family in the world, but most people don't know it. The only people who do are the presidents, the ambassador, and her family. Tally didn't talk to her family. She never showed up for any family gatherings. She was distant.

"Oh, killjoy," Tally murmured as it started to rain.

She sighed and went up to her room. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of a leather-clad Lena, with a sword, a now conscious black-claded Will, and a punk looking Jack.

"What the fuck?" She asked.


End file.
